Forgiveness,love & happiness
by Oracle92
Summary: An alternative season 5 with a lot of romance,action and the the spyfamily.Certainly J/I.Later V/S & W/N.....
1. Chapter 1

All the characters belong to J.J. Abrahms and ABC. If they were mine there wouldn't be the currently season five.

A/N: Set after Sevogda. Irina is certainly as good as possible(as all of us want), she & Jack are going to be together. Sydney and Vaughn are going to get married soon, she is pregnant and there isn't something dark behind their relationship. Also when Nadia will be out of the coma there is gonna be a strong relationship with Weiss. Sloane of course will be the big bad guy. It's my first attempt to write something about a TV show and maybe it won't be so good as I want it to be.sorry for my english...

…………………………………………………………………………………………

_ It's been only a month after her rescue from the hand of her sister and the successful mission in Sovogda. A month since she last saw her family. Her beloved daughters and her husband.__ Her Sydney and little Nadia, the two most precious people in her hole life. Her eldest was going to get married soon, to have the life she was deserving but her little girl was still in a coma after the injection from Yelena and then the shooting from Sloane. She had found her to lose her again, but she had vowed to find a way to cure her girl no matter what. _

_Jack…Jack was something entirely else. She didn't even know were they were, their so called relationship. Yelena had showed her a videotape where he had killed her and it had hard much but what was the final blow was that he had slept with Katya. After her way out of the jungle she had punch him although it wasn't as hard as she would like and during their mission she could only feel good be near him. Working together was bringing back old memories. Memories from her missions during her time in CIA custody and then the two years they were searching for their Sydney. It just felt so good to be near him that in the end she had said a goodbye by kissing him lightly in the lips. Now she was sitting alone in her bedroom in a safehouse in St.Petersburg thinking for her past, present and future, a future that was still uncertain. _

_--  
_

_Far away exactly the same things was thinking a man that was sitting next to his new found daughter. Jack a man that had being hurt many times by the woman he loved the most and had hurt her the same way recently. When he had return from Sovogda he had one thing in his mind, something Irina had told him about Nadia "_I wonder where she got that from"..._and now he was holding the DNA papers and was looking the beautiful woman in front of him that was so much like her other sister and her mother. He had believed what Sloane had said about being Nadia's father and when he saw his wife again he hadn't dared to ask her._

_The last days he was trying to find her not only to have answers in his hundred questions but also to have her beside him as his wife, lover, mother of his daughters, partner and best friend. For the first time after 34 years he was willing to leave his life to be just with her, he still had the taste of her in his lips. Suddenly he was brought back in the present by the ringing of his cell phone._

"_Bristow"_

"_I have an address for what you want" a dark voice told him…_

_--  
_

_He had made arrangements to go to St.Petersburg and now he was flying for Russia thinking about the surprise he had for her. He had told Sydney for his plans and she had hugged him with tears in her eyes, she was too sensitive lately cause of her situation._

_--  
_

_Irina bad been bored inside her apartment so she had decided to do one of the things she loved doing since she was a child. Skating. Since she was a teen whenever she wanted to run away from her thoughts she was always going in a skating rink. As now that she had so many thoughts but also fears. For the first time after years she left them in the surface. However when she went there she couldn't hold herself from starring at the children that were there with their families._

_That brought back memories of an old happy time when she first had gone with Sydney and the many times she had fallen before she had been an excellent skier. She thought of how her life could be if she had told the truth to her husband. Would she have a normal life with her family? Would her daughters had grown up together? Sydney would have a baby sibling she always wanted and now she wouldn't have been a spy. Her Nadia would be perfectly fine and she could have the family she really deserve, want. _

_Jack and her. Well this was difficult to define. She had lost the chance to know if he would ever have stayed with her, help her or if he would have arrested her as a spy. While she had been thinking for all of these she had reached her apartment. But when she opened the door she hadn't waited for what she saw. Jack Bristow was sitting in an armchair across her smiling. The smile that always had melt her heart… _


	2. Chapter 2

they're not mine...

UCLA hospital

Eric had gone to visit Nadia. He was missing her so much, her smile, her laugh, he only wanted to hear her voice again. Every time he was coming to see her he was regretting that he never told her how much he loved her. That he was in love with her and she was the first woman that had possessed his heart, still possessing and forever.

"I'm so sorry Nadia. I am just an idiot. I should have told you before." he whispered while a tear run down his cheek "You have to wake up honey cause I'm lost without you." He stopped to still him self as better he could and then he continued "You are going to become an aunt in seven months and I already have bet with Syd that you will be the best auntie in the world. Your sister needs you, all of us need you and want you back"

"You have to learn who your daddy is Nad. Jack is. You couldn't imagine how happy he was. When Syd told me I was really happy too. You're very lucky to have him as your father even when he gives you his warning or death glare. Well certainly you have the best parents ever. Both are so willing to give their life to protect both you and Sydney. Except that they are the best spies and you could never hide from them, that is a disadvantage. Daughter of Jack Bristow director of APO and Irina Derevko The Man. I could say that you r family is strange but also awesome. "

Then his mobile rang, it was Michael "Hey Michael" when the conversation was over he got up from the chair and bent to kiss Nadia on the forehead.

"Wake up sweetheart" when he was standing at the door he added "I love you Naddy" and closed the door behind him.

**Flashback** (Jack's POV)

_We __are walking along the street of the infected city. Irina and I are behind the others not daring to talk, not knowing how to begin, just waiting for the other to start. I wanted to tell her since the time I saw her walking out of the jungle how much I love her, how much I missed her and how much I still regret the things I've done to hurt her. However the urge is bigger now because I don't know if we will survive tonight. As we are continue our way I look at her from the corner of my eye and I am thinking of how beautiful she is even now after only some hours from her rescue in Guatemala. After so many months of captivity and torture from her own sister she still has her strength, her spirit. Damn you Irina, if this is going to be our last day on earth, if tomorrow never comes I want you to know, I want you to tell you how much I love you. I wonna cry out that I'm gonna love you until the day I die, till my last breath. I wonna hold you in my arms and never let you leave. But no I can't do that, not right now cause this is my weakness and if you hurt me again I won't be able to stand again__._

--

Then Jack is on the phone talking to Weiss…

**End of flashback**

Irina's apartment

The man that was standing inside her apartment was the last Irina was waiting. Not only because her location was supposed to be unknown but also she didn't expect him to try to find her. She was so shocked that she didn't realize when he had cross the living room and was standing in front of her just in the right distance to have her heart beat faster and her breathing to be heavier.

While she was standing still frozen in the open door he took the opportunity and whispered in her ear

"Mrs.Derevko I think you're quiet late from your walk" and then without any warning he was kissing her.

She was caught off guard again. At the beginning he was the only kissing but when she returned back with the same passion it was like the lights went out and the world forgot to turn around. Finally after a few they broke apart breathless.

"Miss me director Bristow?" she asked almost audible and dragged him in the sofa and sat next to him with her head resting in his shoulder. He placed one hand in her cheek and the other around her bringing her closer to him.

"You're the beat of my heart" they kissed again, it was a searing kiss and after they broke., her head took its previously position. When his breath was steady he continue "Irina I am tired of living in a lie, I still crash at the thought of loosing you again, I…I love you with all my heart and I… can't live another day… without you, not anymore…I've said it all now" he finished and then he sensed water in his shirt.

He lifted her chin and saw the tears she had in her eyes and down to her cheeks. It was the second time he had seen the great Irina Derevko crying, the first was when he had told her about Sydney's supposed death.

As when they were married he couldn't stand watching her crying, it was the same thing now. He gently caressed her face and brushed her tears away with his thumbs.

"Sss, sweetheart don't…"but he couldn't finish, Irina had put a finger to his lips and then had hugged him tightly. So much that he had a problem to breath.

"Your intentions aren't to choke, are they? he said trying to sound a little funny to light up her mood.

But I didn't work. Indeed he saw new tears running down her face.

"Jack, I have to tell you something….I….am keeping this..secret for over three years now…I…we…."

But before she was able to tell him what she wanted the door opened and a little boy entered the apartment following by an elderly couple……..


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaime: Not mine,I am just borrowed them......

Sorry for my english.....I know I have made mistakes....

Somewhere in Asia

It's almost ten o'clock in the morning, the sun shine in the sky and people are doing their shopping or they are sitting in a café with friends talking.

However they don't know that beside them in a café sit two men. Two vicious and wanted terrorists.

"Mr. Sloane, both of them are late. We can't risk everything for them." the younger said

After a moment the other spoke "We need them to go on with our plans…"

"But we could find others. There are many willing to help us"

"Yes, but they had personals dealings with our targets and they know their characters better than anyone else"

As the older man finish speaking the door of the café opened and a black woman casual dressing walked inside followed by a tall probably caucasian man. They approached and sit opposite them in the table.

"You're late" the blond commented

And the woman had already her sarcastic answer "Sark, you came here sooner not us later"

"You better not be late in the near future"

"If you finished with your childish discussion I would like to proceed with our plan" Sloane said hiding his annoyance

Then a waiter came to take their order. In the main time they remained quiet until he came back and left again.

"We're on schedule" Gerard Cuvee started "Our plan will go as it is; nothing and no one will be able to stop us"

The others just nodded and the woman spoke "One of my contacts said something about a well hiding secret of Derevko's"

The three men looked at her with curiosity and then she continued

"Something very special, that she has very well hid all this time. It was hidden even when her sister had her imprisoned."

"And what it is that none of us know, not even me?" Sark asked really eager to learn.

"Well I have to travel in Oslo to learn what it is, but something tells me that it will be worthing the risk of being caught"

"Well even if we take out of our way Irina we still have the others in our way to complete our plan…" Cuvee started and Julian finished for him "We should eliminate all of them"

"What about the device? It's ready?" the woman asked

"It's almost ready and after that it will be transferred in a more secure place" Sloane answered and waited a moment before continue "Although I know we'll find the perfect place, it might take a few days to come up with a secluded place."

"Well if there is nothing left to say we better get going"

Then Cuvee and the woman got up to leave but before they had left the table Sark teased her a little more.

"You should be careful with Sydney around, she knows how to take you down…..Anna"

They locked eyes; if looks could kill he would be certainly dead by now. She just turned around and went to the door out of the café with Gerard followed after a while.

L.A. Sydney's and Vaughn's house

Michael was very exhilarating after Sydney told him that she was pregnant. But also very careful not to let Syd do anything, he was so much that in the end she threw him a tartum for him being an idiot and if he continued to behave like that he wouldn't live longer than a second because she would have him killed.

After that, things became almost normal again and now they were curled up together in the bed.

He was starring at her smiling when she spoke "what?"

"Nothing, I'm just looking at the most beautiful woman in the world and thinking."

"Of what?"

"That I am the luckiest man in the world"

"Hm, I think I'm the lucky one" she whispered in his ear and they shared a searing kiss.

"Vaughn do you think we're ready for a baby?"

Nuzzling his head on her neck and resting his palm in her stomach, he nodded.

"How can you be so sure?" she asked again expecting him to tell her something.

"The most convincing thing is that you're the mother, sweety."

They sat in silence for a moment both embedded in their own thoughts until Vaughn spoke "What are you thinking?"

"Us, our baby, our future together"

He then gently placed a kiss in her lips and moved his hand from her stomach so that it was entwined with her delicate fingers.

"You should better sleep, it was a very exhausted day in the office"

She nodded kissing him and leaning closer to him, thinking again of how lucky she was to have him

"I love you Michael"

"I love you too honey" he then kissed her in the forehead and chuckled cause she was called him by the name almost only when she was saying she loves him……


	4. Chapter 4

Unknown location(at least for now)

A dark cold cell; for the last three years that was her room. She was their prisoner for that long and now she was dead to all of them, her only hope had gone away like the leaf in the wind. Only two people knew where she really was, her kidnappers, Arvin Sloane and Gerard Cuvee. They had broken her almost five months after and the result was to tell them everything about her family.

'Well maybe not everything' she thought.

She had found the strength to keep two little things hidden, two small details about her loved ones. The strength to save them and everything they had accomplished all those years, it was a heaven sent gift. Or as her grandmother used to say _'You're your mother daughter, my oldest granddaughter you can achieve what ever you want sweetheart'_ she was always the strong one even when the circumstances where against her. She was always there for her family as they were for her when she was with them but now she was all alone without hope for a brighter future. She just prayed for them to keep going and stay safe although knowing them they were always and already in trouble.

Suddenly steps were heard outside her cell and the door open revealing two guards.

"Stand up and move" the taller one commanded as the other was going closer to put her handcuffs.

They exited the cell, walk down a hall and entered an office where her ex-comrade was sitting behind his desk. 'So this is going to be my whole life from now on? A dark cell, interrogation and torture?' the too slim woman wondered…

* * *

She had listened to his words, every phrase that had left his lips. She tried to response to tell him that she loves him too but nothing came out of her mouth, not even a whisper. She had been in that state since her 'beloved father' had shot her.

However the worst thing was when she had fought with Sydney. She knew who her opponent was but she wasn't able to stop herself from trying to kill her. It was like having control of her heart but not of her mind and on consequence her body. She was in coma for sometime now and one day something really weird had happened, she didn't know what it was; a dream, a play of her mind, heaven or real. She had just seen it.

_It was a wonderful place; one she had only dreamt about, her view of heaven. She was standing in the bank of a river and could see an amazing and huge waterfall. Birds were in the sky twittering as other small animals were playing with each other in the woods showing no fear with her presence. _

"_I guess you're wondering what this place is, am I right?" a voice from behind told her._

_Nadia startled and jumped slightly before she turned around slowly. The voice belonged to an elderly but beautiful woman who was standing a few meters away wearing a purple long dress and a red cape._

"_Who…who are you?"_

"_My dear, my name has little meaning and it's not important. The only thing that matter is your return back home, to your family, because they're going to need you soon." The old lady said._

_Nadia was looking at her not knowing what to say or what to do however staring at her wasn't an option so she began speaking. "I have tried to wake up but I can't. It's..it's what..Rambaldi wrote after all."_

"_Rambaldi was just a sixtieth century prophet and prophesies come true only when we have lost hope and we have given up the battle."_

_She was thinking the woman's words while she stayed silent for a moment observing her. The unknown woman was looking calm, like everything around them, and happy. In spite of this Nadia was able to discern some pain and distress in her eyes, those eyes that looked so familiar to her. Then she realized she felt warmth coming from her and also secure. _

"_But how am I possible to wake up when there is no cure..?" Nadia wondered aloud._

_Now it was the woman's turn to observe the young one. She was so much like her mother, like both her aunts, like a Derevko but on the other side so much different. "You're your mother's daughter, a Derevko and a Bristow, a fighter; you can achieve what ever you want…"_

_Nadia began to protest about the Bristow part but the elder continued "Everything that is done in the world is done by hope and as after every dawn the sun rises again that way you will wake from the darkness you are in__ and your loved ones will be one's again together." With the end of her speech the scenery change and she was back in her hospital room._

_The same time a loud beeping was being heard and three nurses entered the room._

* * *

Well I know it's been too long since my last update but school work was in the middle. It's not something big but the next update will be up soon..I may need a beta reader so if anyone wants send me a pm...So R&R......CU till next time....


End file.
